badut
by Panda Dayo
Summary: akulah badut yang kau inginkan


Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto & Sakura -akulah badut yang kau inginkan. / based on Karakuri Pierrot by Hatsune Miku (credit : 40mp)

a/n : sambil mempromosikan Vocaloid/digampar

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggunya sejak tiga jam lalu. Padahal ia berjanji akan bersamaku sore ini membantu memilihkan buku.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuh belas tahun. Laki-laki dan menyukai perempuan.

Tentu saja.

Gadis yang kusuka bernama Haruno Sakura, seperti namanya; ia memang indah dan sayang dilewatkan. Ia adalah anggota klub Kyudo yang diketuai si bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura adalah peony sekaligus realita pahit untukku. Entah telah berapa lama aku mengejar harapan kosongku 'tuk menggapainya. Namun, tiap kali terepitisi penolakannya sama sekali tak membuatku gentar untuk menarik atensinya.

Angin berhembus perlahan. Awan nimbus mulai menumpuk jauh di atas sana mengejekku. Jam kota berlalu beberapa menit sejak aku mulai merasakan kakiku pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama.

Benar, terlalu lama.

Terlalu lama aku seperti ini.

 _Berputar, berputar, dan ku lelah berputar._

Aku menyukai gadis itu ―entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya. Bila ada semacam pertanyaan: "Kenapa kau mencintai gadis itu?" lalu dijawab dengan "Karena dia cantik, pintar, dan ―" ―sejuta tetek bengek lain, maka aku akan menjawab; "Tidak tahu."

Boleh saja tertawa. Memang konyol dan tidak logis. Aku juga ingin menertawai diriku sendiri.

Aku merasakan getaran di saku jaketku. Aku mengambil smartphone milikku yang menjadi sumber getaran itu dan membuka lock screen.

Ada sebuah mail masuk. Dari Sakura.

Cepat-cepat aku membukanya, hanya untuk mendapat pesan sialan itu.

'Maaf, Naruto...aku tidak bisa datang..aku lupa kalau aku ada janji dengan Sasuke.."

 _Dan inilah akhirnya_

Kujatuhkan ponselku sendiri. Membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu menatapku seolah mengatakan 'kenapa-kau-terlihat-bodoh'.

"Dia sudah berdiri di situ sejak dua jam lalu. Mau apa sebenarnya dia? Dia itu bodoh atau apa?" Seorang gadis di depan toko bunga beberapa meter di belakangku berbicara. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli.

 _Apakah bagi dirimu aku hanyalah badut belaka?_

Aku bergegas mengambil ponselku yang terjatuh tadi. Kuusap layarnya perlahan, memastikan tak ada yang lecet. Ah, bukan lecet lagi. Retak.

Pantulan wajahku terlihat samar pada layar gelap itu. Goresan itu seakan membagi wajahku menjadi dua bagian. Kueratkan genggamanku pada kedua sisi ponselku.

Langit semakin mendung, pertanda hujan akan segera tiba. Tapi aku masih membatu di dekat jam kota.

Rintik air perlahan membasahi bumi. Tertarik gravitasi dan membuatku basah. Kubiarkan saja air hujan menyelimuti ponselku. Siapa peduli soal itu. Aku...hanya ingin disini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu inginku. Ah, bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku berteduh atau tetap disini?

Pandanganku tertuju pada restoran di seberang jalan. Aku melihat sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan toko. Lalu muncullah kedua makhluk yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku lihat untuk saat ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Melihat bagaimana mereka bergandengan tangan dan berteduh satu payung bersama membuatku sakit. Perlahan mataku terasa panas dan perih akibat memandang mereka.

 _Aku tak jua mampu 'tuk menggapaimu_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini.

Melihat bagaimana mereka memasuki restoran berdua. Sakura tampaknya tidak menyadariku. Tapi Sasuke menangkap diriku dalam netra hitamnya. Wajah datarnya sungguh membuatku kesal. Oh ayolah!

 _Ya, cukuplah. Ku berhenti, takkan menunggumu._

Meski lututku lemas, aku berusaha mulai berlari, berharap Sakura takkan melihatku. Kalau Sasuke sih, tidak mungkin mau repot-repot memperhatikanku. Ya, benar. Pasti dia tadi memperhatikan orang lain. Aku terus berlari...terserah..terserah kemana..

 _Akulah badut yang kau inginkan._

Yang terakhir kuingat adalah warna langit kelabu sebelum pandanganku menggelap sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

―udah ya tamatin sampai sini―

* * *

A/n : a bit translate kata2 lewat (?) dari Karakuri Pierrot Versi Indonesia yang dibawain sama rachie, meski ada juga yang sedikit saya ganti.

Saran kritik komentar tinggalkan saja di kolom review.

Panda Dayo, de wa

.

.


End file.
